The present invention relates to a device in a portable personal radio station which may be remote controlled from an external auxiliary set which for example may be mounted within a vehicle.
A personal radio station known in the art is carried for example by a policeman in a satchel or shoulder bag. The station is controlled from a remote control unit which for example may be attached to the coat lapel and which comprises a housing of such a small size that it is held in the hand. The housing may for example comprise a microphone, a loudspeaker and a transmit/receive switch.
When the policeman is going by car the personal radio station is connected to an auxiliary set mounted in the car. Said auxiliary set may for example comprise a car radio aerial, power amplifying units, a transmit/receive switch mounted in the steering wheel, a loudspeaker and a microphone both being stationary mounted within the car, channel selection knobs which together with other controls, as for example volume control and devices for tone selective calls etc., are mounted on a panel.
The personal radio station is connected to the auxiliary set in the following manner: the policeman releases the personal radio station from his shoulder bag and the station is placed in a cartridge provided with a control panel from which it is now possible to operate the personal radio station.
However, this way to connect the station to the auxiliary set is very inconvenient because the station must first be released from the shoulder bag and thereafter the station, which may be comparatively heavy, must be carefully placed in the cartridge in a predetermined position.